Yumekagura:Sugiyamashi:Tsukihayachine Chie
Player： Jemm Character： Tsukihayachine Chie Race： Hanshin 　Age： 13　　Gender： Female Level： 1 Shrine： Shizen no Jinja 　Shrine Type： Annihilationist Kami： Minorigami 　 Shinki： 3 　 Fame： 3 Stats *Mind： 7+1 *Tech： 2 *Body： 3 *Spirit： 9 HP: 22/22 + (Body + Level) x 3 + Resist skill SP： 30/30　+ Level) x 3 + Highest Jutsu skill TP: 0/9 + Level Physical Attack/Defense: 0/3 Jutsu Attack/Defense: 5/5 *Quick reference guide Skills Equipment Crystal ball (+3 jutsu damage) Items Other Kon: 0 Current Experience: 0 Experience Used: 0 Merit: 0 Demerit: Fertile Description Off in the remote areas of the countryside, somewhere in the mountains, a structure stood, an observatory of types. A trio of scientific types stayed here, working out theories and observations while referencing books containing Western scientific knowledge. The place served as a good location to study astronomy, but it could also be perilous at times. Often unexplained snow storms and avalanches would happen nearby. The strange phenomenon that took place at this mountain were interesting, but one phenomenon in particular holds importance. Being isolated from most of civilization, it was often the scientists would get bored. There happened to be a fox that seemed to frequently roam near the observatory, so the scientists began leaving edible treats for the fox, as if it might be a pet. The scientists began to notice patterns in the fox's behavior as time went on. The fox would climb to a specific hill of snow and stare off into the distance in the sky for a long period of time, then leave. Afterwards the area would be hit with a snow storm. Every so often one of the scientists would have to travel a long distance to bring supplies back to the observatory. On one of these trips a snow storm started up and an avalanche ended up burying the scientist. The white snow filled the man's vision. The next thing he saw was a fox. When the scientist came to his senses, he noticed that something had dug him out of the avalanche. He quickly returned to the observatory only to find it was abandoned now. He waited for the snow storm to subside before making another trip to civilization. As it turns out, the fox followed him along. The scientist reached a small village, where he stopped to tell his tale. He remained in the village and offered the village the seemingly fortune-telling fox. The fox was taken care of by the priests of the village. They soon learned that the fox was not merely detecting weather, but had gained a sense of detecting youkai. The fox allowed the village to avoid disaster for many years, and was celebrated. The fox was very clever, and often set up elaborate "Experiments" which would cause the youkai to reveal itself, or make its presence more obvious to the villagers. Even the wiley kitsune could not outwit the fox's scientific method. Because of the lives the fox saved through what they thought was a divine 6th sense for detecting youkai, they built a shrine for the fox, where it could comfortably stay. The fox itself was a peace-loving animal, and had a great curiousity. This curiousity was both satisfied and propelled by the scientific works that the scientists in the mountain had gone over. Now the fox was being fed and taken care of, and in return it would warn the people whenever it caught that specific scent in the air. The fox couldn't help but feel like an outsider though in this life among people. As the days went on the fox noticed that his thoughts became more and more prominent and distinguished until one day the fox noticed a bright light in the shrine. It was only a dream of course. Morning was here once more and it would almost be time for Ayumi to bring him his breakfast. She was such a nice woman, always scratching his ears too, he liked that. But now the fox was worried. The same Ayumi had walked in and suddenly dropped the food, incredibly startled by something. The fox asked her what was wrong, and then he became perplexed himself as he heard his own voice speak those words. The fox had no further need to feel like an outcast. That day, hours were spent speaking and discussing with the priests of the shrine and the scientist he had once saved. As it turned out, the fox had a love for the theories behind gravity, light, astronomy, and enjoyed experimentation. And so, the village's new kami patroned scientific discovery. The fox took the name of Tsukihayachine, because he liked the sound of the word Tsuki, and Hayachine was both the mountain he was born on, and the name of an asteroid. Tsukihayachine explained the happenings on the mountain were indeed due to youkai, and in fact many of the foxs on the mountain might be youkai. He was certain the disappearance of the other scientists was caused by the youkai foxes. Tsukihayachine, seeing so much despair caused by youkai declared it best that youkai be exterminated for the safety of the people. Tsukihayachine took Ayumi as his wife and lived in the village peacefully. Appearance